


I Love Me a Man in Uniform

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bubble Bath, Desk Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Keith (Voltron), Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Police Uniforms, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Shiro (Voltron), Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Police Officers Shiro and Keith get home from work feeling a little...excited.Kinktober 2018 Day 15: Overstimulation/Uniforms





	I Love Me a Man in Uniform

Bursting into their apartment, Shiro has Keith pinned up against the wall in a rough kiss.  Keith moans and scrambles to get a grip on the shoulders of Shiro’s uniform while he kicks the door closed.  Keith pushes off the way and tries to flip them around, but the larger man slams him back into the wall and forces his tongue past Keith’s lips.  The dark-haired boy moans at the rough treatment and submits, allowing Shiro to have his way. 

Shiro pushes a hand into Keith’s pants and briefs, wrapping his hand around the hard member.  He begins stroking him quickly while breaking their kiss and trailing kisses up and down his neck.

“Sh-Shiro!” The boy moans, tilting his head to the side to allow him more room.  “P-please!”  His hips are jerking in time with Shiro’s movements, pleasure flowing through his veins.  “M-more!  Gonna, g-gonna c-cum!”  He lets out a loud moan as he cums in Shiro’s hand and his pants.  “Shit.”

Shiro withdraws his hand and licks it off, his eyes on Keith’s the whole time.  “Shit is right.  You’re just too sexy in your uniform!”  With a growl, he picks Keith up and carries him into their shared office, sweeping everything off his desk and laying his boyfriend down on top of it.  “I could barely contain myself at work, watching your sweet ass parading around in that uniform that fits you like a second skin!”

Keith moans, watching Shiro with hooded eyes.  “You looked sexy too.”

“Mmm, but I bet you didn’t have fantasies about bending me over the desk for all to see?”

Keith’s back arches and a loud moan bubbles up from his throat.

“So that’s exactly what I’m going to do here!”  Shiro flips Keith over so just his top half is over the desk before wrenching his pants down.

Keith hears a drawer open and some shuffling for the drawer shuts again.  “I might not have fantasized about bending you over my desk, but I sure as hell fantasized about you doing me up against the huge windows at night with all the lights on inside so everyone could see.”

A bottle is opened before a cold liquid is dripped over his ass before a finger is rubbing at his pucker.  “Oh yeah?  You wanted everyone to see what a dirty policeman you are?  Having sex in the office and for all to see?”

“Yes!” Keith moans as a finger enters him.  “Gods yes!”

“I bet.  You’re going to be screaming in no time,” Shiro hums, wiggling that finger around and rubbing it along the warm walls.

As another finger enters him, a hand snakes around front and starts stroking Keith’s length again, making him moan and start bucking his hips.  “I-if you do that, I’m g-going to c-cum!”  He grips the edge of the desk so tightly that his knuckles start to turn white.

“Good.”  Another finger enters him and the pace speeds up before Keith is cumming again, his cum splattering against the floor under Shiro’s desk.  

Shiro’s hands pull away for a short period, making Keith sigh in relief.  He’s already starting to feel overstimulated and Shiro hasn’t even entered him.  However, all thought flies out the window as Shiro thrusts into him, stretching him with a slight burn.  “Ah!” He almost screams.  Yet again, a hand wraps around his oversensitive cock.  “N-no!” He gasps, trying to get away.

Easily overpowering him, he speeds up his thrusts and hand movements.  “Come on, Keith.”

Letting out a cry, Keith cums again, his walls clamping down on Shiro’s cock.  “N-no more!” He pants as Shiro pulls out and flips him around.

“Oh, don’t think we’re done yet.”

Keith lets out another cry as Shiro pushes back in, starting up his brutal pace again.  Each thrust hits his prostate and jostles him harshly against the desk.  Keith finds himself extremely hard again and almost ready to cum because of how sensitive he is.  “N-no!  Shiro!  Sh-Shiro, it’s t-too much!  G-gonna cum!” He moans, his eyes glossing over.

Shiro grins, feeling his own orgasm coming as well.  “That’s it, be a good boy and cum with me,” he rumbles, thrusting even harder.

Keith’s mouth drops open as his body writhes with pleasure.  A bit of drool starts sliding from the corner of his mouth as a loud moan comes from deep within.

Shiro can’t get enough of this look on his boyfriend.  He always strives to get him to look this messed up, but knows he can’t do it on days where they have to work the next day.  He loves the feeling of power he has over his uniformed boyfriend because at this point, Keith cannot refuse him anymore.  Keith is completely under his power and cannot do a thing about it and every time Shiro thinks about it, he goes a little bit crazy.  He loves seeing Keith in his uniform, all messed up from sex, and his expression that of pure bliss.

All of a sudden, Keith’s back arches as he cums again for the fourth time.

Shiro is surprised, he didn’t see that coming.  “Don’t think you’re done yet, Keith.  We’re not done until I cum.”  He picks up a lightly protesting Keith and sits on his office chair before lifting Keith up and down.

“SHIRO!” He moans rather loudly, his head falling back as his boyfriend’s cock seems to hit even deeper inside him.  His cock is hard yet again, flopping up and down and rubbing against their uniforms, smearing them with cum and precum.  “T-too much!”

“I’m almost there!” Shiro grunts, knowing that he’s not going to last long.  

Keith lets out a loud scream as Shiro slams him down rather roughly, cumming on the fronts of their uniforms.  His walls clamp down hard on Shiro’s cock, causing him to moan and release deep inside Keith.  Keith slumps onto his boyfriend, too exhausted and overstimulated to move.  “You have to draw me a bath and wash me because you did this.  And no funny business or no more sex for a long time!”

Shiro chuckles.  “Of course, love.”  After a minute of getting himself under control, he stands up (his cock still seated deep inside Keith) and heads right to the bathroom.

Keith moans as Shiro’s cock shifts in him with each step.  “Shiro!” He warns.

Shiro chuckles and pulls out before setting him down on the toilet seat.  “I know.”  He starts the water and strips from his uniform before undressing Keith.  When he’s done, the water is about done filling the tub so he throws in a red bath bomb and stops the water.  Then, he picks up Keith and gets into the tub.  “How’s this?”

Keith sighs and leans back against Shiro.  “Good.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

They sit in silence for a while, just soaking in the warm water.  When Shiro feels the water starting to cool down, he grabs a washcloth and soap before beginning to wash Keith off.  He chuckles when he realizes that Keith is fast asleep.  Once Keith is clean, he props him up on the other side of the tub before cleaning himself off.  He then drains the tub and picks Keith up before stepping into the shower.  He rinses them off and gets out, drying them off and heading to the bedroom.

Within minutes, both boys are asleep, cuddled close to one another.


End file.
